mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Top Loot Items
Which other page are you referring to? I looked around for a list of all the items that you should get 500 of, and was not able to find anything like that. The charts on this page combine information from many other pages, and outline a strategy that I have not seen discussed anywhere else. Getting 500 of all the top loot items is an important part of the game, and I think they should be listed somewhere. I drew out these charts a while back, and use it frequently, especially when new godfather items become available. I thought it would be nice to share it. If the page really must be deleted, can the charts at least be moved somewhere more appropriate? I was unable to find a good place to put them, which is why I placed them here. Pierce403 17:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Please reference Top Offensive and Defensive sections under Weapons,Armor and Vehicles. Also under each respective page, there is all the values for each. Since Zynga changed the combat values, it's hard to really calculate the true values on how they add up. Each player has their own strategy and or opinions which is considered "Top Loot", and to which you should truly try to get 501 of. Remember: everyone plays the game differently. Da Irish Kid 06:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I think it's helpful to have 'top loot' collated somewhere - I've been rummaging trying to figure out how to equip my mafia, and have been trying to figure out what I can get, where and most importantly, when. For these purposes, I don't really care about previous Godfather points, crates, or special event gear. I might be interested in stuff that could be bought, but only if it's actually better than currently available loot (which doesn't seem to be the case often). What would be useful though, is some kind of collation by level - top loot at a given level range - I mean, it's all well and good holding out for a Konstantin Cargo Carrier, but if you're only level 30, you'll be waiting a while. I'd also suggest you can improve it by factoring in the Moscow 'paths' - specifically the fact that you get to choose between the top defense item, and the top defense vehicle. Sobrique 10:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I would advise against spending time collecting 500 of any lower level items. I recently collected 500 TNTs, Gaff Hooks, Armored State Cars, etc without realizing that there was significantly better loot in Moscow. Doing so, I wasted about a month and a half of energy. Unfortunately, I have seen multiple instances of other players making the same mistakes. The loot that comes to you naturally should suffice for the lower levels, but if you are a higher level, and want that perfect set of loot items, you are best off plowing through the Moscow tiers as quick as you can to get to Pakhan, and collecting the 500 set there instead of doing it in Cuba. In response to Irish, I don't think there is anything subjective about this list. Once you get to level 500, and want the ultimate edge that loot can give you, there is no better set of six items unless I greatly misunderstand how attack/defense is calculated. Every time you get one of these six items, another one of your items gets pushed out of your set of useful battle items until you have ~500 of each. There will always be godfather and special prize items above any loot you can find, but it is unlikely that you will ever see 500 of any of those items. Getting 500 weapons with an attack of 43 will be about 1000 attack stronger than if you had looted 500 weapons with an attack of 41. There really is nothing stronger than getting ~500 of each of these six items. All of your earlier loot becomes worthless. Like I mentioned before, this chart is also extremely useful when deciding whether or not to buy a given godfather item, or whether it's worth it to collect loot for certain special events. I also think this chart will be useful to keep track of the potentially more powerful items as they get discovered in Bangkok. Pierce403 17:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Like I said, under each page for Weapons, Armor, and Vehicles, it lists the current Top Off and Def for the whole game, including job mastery, loot, and Limited/GF and what jobs/cities/tiers you can loot them in. If you can't follow this, then I don't know what to tell you. Da Irish Kid 22:26, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::* This page is duplicative. Best Weapons, Best Armor and Best Vehicles has this exact same information and is laid out better.--Sidsixseven 23:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ----